Regrets
by lunny
Summary: Parce que la réalité finit toujours par nous rattraper, on se rend compte que la vie qu’on mène n’est faite que de désillusions. Centré sur Sakura


**Titre :** Regrets

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. Y en a qui ont de la chance…

**Résumé :** Parce que la réalité finit toujours par nous rattraper, on se rend compte que la vie qu'on mène n'est faite que de désillusions. Centré sur Sakura

**Genre :** Mmh fic sérieuse, je pense. Pas vraiment de catégorie, peut-être un peu déprimant qui sait ?

**Avertissement :** Si vous êtes déprimés, passez votre chemin.

**Note :** Non, n'espérez pas de miracle, je n'aime toujours pas Sakura, mais j'ai essayé de faire un fic centré sur elle car elle me semblait la seule qui convenait dans l'état d'esprit ou je plaçais le personnage. Mmh, comme je n'ai pas vraiment cerné le caractère de Sakura, je dirai qu'elle peut sembler OC… Mais c'est juste une question de point de vue. Ne vous fiez pas au résumé, il est d'un flou presque risible…

Bonne lecture !

_La vie, c'est un entremêlement de sentiments qui ne nous laisse que des regrets…. _

_La mort nous fait oublier ces regrets…_

_C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de mourir…_

-------------------------------------------------------

Sakura avait toujours vu le bon côté des choses. Elle ne pouvait, ne savait que faire ça. Car « son fort intérieur » avait beau s'écrier sans cesse, elle restait égale à elle-même. Elle restait la gentille Sakura-chan…

Et quand elle avait vu Sasuke partir, elle avait pleuré…

Juste une fois.

Parce qu'elle s'était rendu compte de la distance qui les séparait.

Elle s'était rendu compte que rien ne les unissait.

Et chaque jour, il s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle.

Elle doutait de pouvoir un jour le rattraper. Il plongeait de plus en plus dans les ténèbres. Elle s'était réveillée bien des fois attrapant le vide entre ses doigts. Les larmes aux yeux essayant d'attraper une main s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres. Mais elle n'avait pas pleuré. Juste quelques larmes s'étaient écoulées d'elle-même. Mais elle n'avait pas pleuré. Parce qu'elle n'était plus une pleurnicharde. Parce qu'elle était un ninja. Un ninja n'avait pas de sentiments, il n'était qu'une arme…

Et une arme ne ressent jamais de tristesse.

Mais le départ de Sasuke l'avait touché. Il était son équipier. Il était son ami. C'était Sasuke tout simplement. Et égoïstement, elle avait pensé que si c'était Naruto qui était parti, elle n'aurait pas ressenti tant de tristesse. Parce qu'elle savait que Naruto aurait fini par revenir sur ses pas… C'était Naruto tout simplement. Et elle s'était dit horriblement triste au départ de Sasuke… Mais elle n'avait pas vu la tristesse de Naruto. Parce qu'il avait toujours le sourire. Et si Naruto avait le sourire, tout allait bien. Et même si ce sourire n'était pas sincère, tout allait bien. Et elle avait tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était. Comme si tout allait bien. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas voir le mensonge dans les yeux du blond.

Parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir que Sasuke était parti…

Parce que le mauvais côté des choses n'avait rien de joli…

Et qu'on a toujours du mal à voir la laideur.

Parce que le monde n'est que laideur, tout compte fait…

Et que la vérité n'a rien de bon.

Sasuke était parti finalement. Sakura n'avait rien pu y faire. Elle avait juste assisté à un départ de mission précipité. Naruto faisait parti de l'équipe sensée intervenir. Et elle avait pleuré encore une fois. Mais ce n'était pas à cause de Sasuke. Mais pour Naruto. Car elle avait eu l'impression que lui aussi lui avait tourné le dos, comme s'il partait loin lui aussi. Et ça lui avait laissé un sentiment d'abandon au bord des lèvres. Parce qu'elle se rendait compte de sa solitude et de son impuissance...

Mais un ninja n'a pas de sentiments…

Et Sakura avait tendance à l'oublier.

Quand Naruto était revenu, plus mort que vif, elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle avait été juste horriblement choqué. Peut-être parce que Naruto était blessé… Peut-être parce que c'était Sasuke qui lui avait fait ça. Ou peut-être qu'elle aurait espéré que Naruto puisse ramener Sasuke. Mais peut-être qu'elle avait été choquée car malgré toute l'horreur de ce qu'il avait fait…

Elle aimait toujours Sasuke.

Et bien des années après, son sentiment était invariablement le même.

Parce qu'elle savait que Sasuke reviendrait. Naruto lui avait promis… Et elle croyait le blond. Parce que Naruto ne lui aurait jamais menti. Et ce simple fait avait suffi à faire son bonheur.

Parce qu'elle vivait dans la certitude que Naruto ramènerait Sasuke…

Et que tout reviendrait comme avant…

Et elle guettait attentive l'entrée de Konoha, espérant trouver à la porte un blondinet souriant et un brun renfrogné. Et elle se voyait alors se précipiter vers eux. Sauter au cou de l'Uchiwa qui n'aurait même pas un tressaillement. Et bizarrement, quand elle s'imaginait cela, dans la scène qu'elle se représentait, ils avaient leurs visages d'enfants…

Et sans se rendre compte elle reformait une scène de son passé… Parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'avenir avec Sasuke… Parce que le Sasuke qu'elle avait connu était mort. Et de leur passé, il ne leur restait plus que leurs visages d'enfant.

Mais Sakura n'avait jamais perdu espoir. Quand Naruto était revenu avec Jiraya, elle avait eu alors la certitude que le blond tiendrait sa promesse. Et cet espoir avait enfin un goût de réalité…

Mais l'imaginaire et la réalité ne se rejoignent jamais…

Naruto fut porté disparu quelques mois plus tard. Aucun corps n'avait été trouvé. On avait bien lancé quelques shinobis à sa recherches, mais rien. Naruto s'était évaporé dans la nature. Même le chakra que produisait Kyûbi s'était volatilisé. C'était comme si Naruto était mort.. ou avait décidé de disparaître…

Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

On le déclara comme mort quelques jours plus tard.

Normal, il ne donnait aucun signe de vie…

Et là, Sakura se rendit à l'évidence. Tous ses espoirs volèrent en éclats. Naruto lui avait promis de ramener Sasuke, mais Naruto mort, elle n'avait aucune raison de croire que le brun reviendrait. Car personne ne le ramènerait à Konoha et elle doutait que le brun trouve une raison de revenir. Elle n'en valait pas la peine, elle le savait. Elle n'était pas le réceptacle d'un démon comme Naruto. Elle n'était pas un puissant ninja contre lequel Sasuke souhaiterait se confronter. Et elle n'avait aucune information sur le frère de l'Uchiwa.

Et là, elle se rendit compte que bien que Sasuke fut pour elle la personne la plus importante à ses yeux…

Sasuke ne la considérait pas un tant soit peu comme tel.

Sakura s'était appuyé sur la présence de Naruto pour ramener Sasuke parce qu'elle n'était rien aux yeux du brun…

Et l'évidence l'avait frappé à tel point qu'elle en demeura choqué quelques jours durant.

Puis elle finit par écrire cette lettre.

Parce qu'elle n'avait vécu que par ces sentiments si contradictoire.

Parce qu'elle n'avait vécu que pour un passé qu'elle ne récupéra pas.

Parce qu'elle n'avait plus vécu tout simplement.

Et que sa tristesse était la chose la plus insupportable qu'elle puisse vivre.

Elle avait décidé de mourir car ça lui faisait du bien…

Parce que l'avenir ne lui réservait rien de joyeux…

Et que ressasser le passé n'apportait rien.

Alors elle avait décidé de mourir.

Mais elle n'avait pas pris un quelconque couteau, pour se le planter dans une quelconque artère. Elle n'avait pas non plus touché à un quelconque poison qu'elle emportait quelque fois pour une quelconque mission. Elle ne s'était pas non plus pendu à une quelconque corde ou décapité avec une quelconque arme.

En bref, elle ne s'était pas suicidée.

Elle avait juste brûlé la lettre.

Comme ça bêtement.

Avec une allumette avec une grande simplicité. Et elle avait regardé le feu se nourrir du papier. Elle s'était brûlée superficiellement les doigts. Ça la dérangeait peu. Elle observa le petit bout de papier calciné qui lui resta dans les mains. Elle le jeta négligemment.

C'est bon, elle était morte.

La petit Sakura pleine d'espoir venait de mourir calciné par les flammes.

Dans la plus grande simplicité.

Il ne restait plus que le ninja sans sentiment…

Et c'était très bien ainsi…

**Fin !**

Mmh, désolé pour cette fic… Elle a un goût d'inachevé, je trouve… Mais je n'arrive pas à situer le problème. Review comme même ?


End file.
